The Hunter
by Wacko12
Summary: Humanity has always been seen as the weakest to the supernatural world. The tools of the supposed higher beings. Ironic though, that the one being that all of the supernatural fears the most, is a human. Overpowered OC. Leave review. No flames. Pairings undecided. Inspired by TheDrkKnight12's story.
1. The Hunter

**This story was inspired by "High School DXD: The Transfer Student" by TheDrkKnight12. Please enjoy and be sure to review!**

 **Chapter 1: Introducing the Hunter**

 **(Manhattan, New York)**

New York City, also called the city of lights. Even at nighttime, the city was still illuminated by hundreds of nightlights, billboard signs, lamps, and the cars moving through the streets. The people that were still awake were either walking down the sidewalks, hanging out in clubs, restaurants, or doing various other nighttime activities. However, our attention shifts to a modest apartment building located in Amsterdam. Specifically, an apartment on the top floor.

There, sitting on a bed, was a man. He appeared to be in his late teens, though he could also pass for being a young adult. He possessed a muscular, but lean build, and it went well with his light tanned skin. His blackish hair was short, only slightly reach his neck, while his eyes were a grayish blue. He wore a navy hooded leather coat, the hood currently covering his head. Under the coat was a sleeveless black shirt with golden lining along the edges. For the lower portion of his body, the man wore sage-green jeans and long brown combat boots. Over his hands were fingerless black gloves. Finally, hanging around his neck was a chain with a slightly charred wooden cross attached. His name was Alexander Zackery, and he was a hunter of the supernatural.

Alex was sitting on the sofa bed, shifting through a pair of bullets between his fingers. Lying beside him was a dark grey mask. It was a bit tattered, with various gashes going across the eye-holes and mouth piece. The man had a faraway look in his eyes, as if he was thinking of something else. In his mind, hundreds of voices were speaking.

' _Run! It's him!'_

' _Monster!'_

' _Murderer!'_

' _Thank you for saving us.'_

' _Our hero!'_

' _What the hell are you?!'_

' _I thought I'd never see them again…'_

' _I knew we could rely on you…'_

' _Praise the messiah!'_

' _Everywhere you go leaves only death!'_

' _I'm sorry!'_

' _Look at what you've done!'_

' _I'm scared mister…'_

' _God's chosen is here!'_

' _So, you are mankind's protector?'_

' _Is killing all you know?'_

' _Traitor!'_

' _Heretic!'_

' _Why have your forsaken him?'_

' _Stand and fight!'_

The voices stopped when Alex's head snapped to the right, looking out the window. Despite the black night outside, as well as the lights and noise coming down from below in the city, Alex still saw it. Flying through the sky, almost blending in, was a bat, moving at an incredible speed. Despite its normal appearance, Alex was no fool, he knew that this was in fact a vampire. He had learned some time ago that members of both the Tepes Faction and Carmilla Faction had teams who collected blood from unwilling victims in order to appease the nobles of their faction, in return for rewards for their services. Normally, they would kidnap homeless humans, and others that would not be missed by society. Other times they would target other supernatural beings. Either way, this was the tenth group Alex had tracked down this year, not including the hundred others he has found. Now he was taking care of the operations being done in New York.

Getting up, Alex adjusted his coat and put the mask over his face, which expanded and covered the rest of his face in a helmet. He then began making his way to the window. As he did, he grabbed a MTs255 shotgun, loading the bullets into it. Opening the window, Alex jumped into the air, landing on another building before performing another leap and so on. Jumping from building to building, Alex kept his eyes locked on the bat, never losing sight of it while at the same time focusing on the path before him.

A few minutes later Alex tracked the vampire to an abandoned warehouse. It made sense, the vampires needed a place that was ignored by the humans, protect them from the sunlight, and allowed them to carry out their operations. Alex activated his mask's scanner, switching it to infrared. Through his mask, Alex could see over fifteen vampires, including the one he had been following, inside the warehouse. Once he confirmed that there were no other enemies, Alex began his assault, leaping a great distance and smashed through a window, startling the vampires who began yelling among each other.

"What the hell?!"

"We've been discovered!"

"Idiot! You led him right to us!"

"Who the hell is that?!"

"It's the Black Cross!"

"Impossible, he's just a myth!"

"Forget it, just kill him!"

Several vampires summoned magic circles and fired energy bolts at Alex. In response, the Hunter merely raised his arm in a defensive manner. The bolts bounced off his arms and left no mark, much to the shock of the vampires. Landing on the floor, Alex summoned several, thin and slender double-edge blades that were about one meter long, from his hands. He had three blades in each hand, and silver vein-like markings appeared on the blades for a moment before disappearing. Then, with incredible precision, he launched the blades at blinding speed, impaling several vampires at once. The moment those blades struck them, the vampires disintegrated into ash.

Then he brought out a pair of semi-automatic pistols from his sleeves. Alex opened fire, striking each Vampire with deadly precision. Whatever the bullets were made from were quite powerful, as a single one was able to tear off a large portion of a vampire's body off. One vampire tried to use a magical barrier to protect himself. But this failed when Alex formed more of those silver colored markings over the gun, which also went over the bullets fired. The bullet easily pierced the barrier and struck the vampire in the forehead, killing him on impact.

Two more vampires tried to attack Alex from behind. However, the first one was easily knocked aside with Alex's gun, while the other vampire had a gun shoved into his mouth. With a smirk, Alex pulled the trigger and blew the vampire's head apart, and then killed the first one with a bullet to the chest. When the guns ran out of ammo, Alex threw them aside just as another vampire lunged at him. Reading his body language, Alex easily sidestepped his foe before grabbing the vampire's face with his left hand. His hand glowed silver again, and suddenly the face he was holding combusted, consuming the vampire in flames. Tossing the body away, Alex threw another charging vampire over his shoulder, slamming him on the ground. Then, pulling out a cross-shaped silver dagger, the hunter rammed the blade into the vampire's chest, making him disintegrate. From the corner of his eyes, another Vampire was preparing a magic circle. But before he could finish, Alex launched another knife from underneath his coat's sleeve, which impaled the vampire right in the neck.

Facing the remaining vampires, Alex projected several more blades. Soon, more vampires were reduced to ashes. Several had given up trying to fight back and were now attempting to escape, a few by transforming into swarms of bats. This proved useless, however, as Alex merely cut them down by throwing blades that exploded on impact, consuming the bats in flames.

Eventually, only one vampire was left standing. The last one was different, he wore clothing befitting that of a noble. This meant that he was of a higher stature than the other vampires, and possibly the one in charge too. Beads of sweat could be seen going down his face, but he remained resolute as he had a glare in his eyes.

"Looks like you're the only one left." Alex said to the vampire.

In response, the vampire let out a roar as he unleashed a powerful black fog to engulf the entire warehouse. Despite the thickness of the fog obscuring his vision, Alex was not the least bit concerned. Instead he summoned the shotgun and readied it for use.

"Is he trying to escape? Or is he trying to sneak up on me?" Alex asked himself as he slowly scanned the area. "In a normal situation, one would use this chance to escape after seeing what became of their comrades. However, that's not the case with vampires. They're too proud to accept defeat, especially to a mere human. Furthermore, if a vampire returned to their superiors after such as a humiliating loss, they would lose shame among the vampire nobles. As such…"

BANG!

Alex had his shotgun pointing to right, having already fired a shot from the barrel. Standing directly in the gun's line of sight was the vampire, now sporting a hole in his stomach. Said vampire had a look of surprise on his face, clearly not having expected for Alex to guess which side he would have attacked from. But the surprised look shifted to one of pain as he screamed in agony.

"It's only logical that you would attempt to kill me." Alex said calmly. He fired another round that blew off one of the vampire's legs. This caused vampire to cry out in pain again as he was forced onto his sole remaining knee, blood pouring from his missing limb.

With his prey down before him, Alex walked up to the vampire, pointing his shotgun at his head. The vampire looked up at Alex, unable to see the hunter's face through the mask, but could see Alex's purple eyes. They were almost glowing through the mask, menacingly. Rather than show fear, the vampire gave Alex a defiant glare as he spat out, "Damn you."

The comment made Alex snort as he replied, "I'm already damned." And fired the third shell, effectively blowing the vampire's head off.

With the vampire's dead, Alex began cleaning up the warehouse of any suspicious evidence, such as burning any bodies, removing any vampiric items, as well as the many jars of blood that the Vampires had taken from their victims. Some of whom were still alive, but were severely low on blood and unconscious. Fortunately, Alex had a deep understanding of medical related subjects, and was able to do a transfusion with some of the blood jars into the correct bodies. Afterwards, the hunter made a call to 911 to get help for the captured humans.

A few minutes later, Alex left the warehouse through the backdoor just as the authorities arrived. He removed his mask and tucked away his weapons into his sub-space pocket as he entered the busy streets of Times Square. He easily blended into the crowd of humans walking on the sidewalk, a trick he mastered long ago. As he was walking, Alex felt his cellphone ring. Taking it out, Alex put the phone to his ear.

" _I trust you took care of New York's vampire problem?"_ A female voice asked through the phone.

"You already know the answer to that." Alex replied nonchalantly. This earned a laugh from the female.

" _True, true, but I do love to ask. After all, it would be quite amusing to hear you trying to cover up why you failed at taking out your target. Isn't that right, Hunter?"_

Alex rolled his eyes. This woman would never change. "I assume that you had another reason for calling me, Eva, besides making jokes." He asked seriously.

Eva Ambrosius, was Alex's informant and, as her surname suggested, was a descendant of Merlin Ambrosius, the Magician who created the present magic system. She was a magician who has been alive since the mid 20th century, during World War 2. Alex had met Eva during the Cold War when he was hunting Necromancers in Paris. Taking note of Eva's skills at information gathering through her magic, Alex has enlisted her assistance in his line of work…for a price of course. Now, she would give him any information regarding supernatural activities in the world, especially those that were harmful to humans. Eva also gave him contracts, or bounties placed on people. Normally Devils, Vampires, Werewolves or other beings that threaten mankind.

Over the years, Eva became one of the few people that Alex openly talked too. Their relationship was still strictly business, but that didn't stop Eva from making jokes or flirt with the Hunter from time to time.

Back to the present, Eva let out a sigh. _"Always business with you isn't it."_ She said annoyed. _"Anyway, I got some information regarding actions from certain members of the Grigori."_

Alex frowned at that the name. The Grigori, the organization for the Fallen Angels, one of the Three Powers of the Biblical Faction. They were original Angels of Heaven who later fell from grace after falling prey to their vices. They operated in a part of the Underworld, and compared to the other two factions, the Grigori was the smallest. To compensate for that, they would sometimes recruit non-Fallen Angels into their ranks. From what Alex recently heard, their leader, Azazel, was a Sacred Gear researcher who had recruited several Sacred Gear wielders into the Grigori.

"I'm guessing these certain members aren't happy with the current status quo between the Three Factions." Alex said. Even if the war officially ended 2,000 years ago, the Three Factions were engaged in what was basically a Cold War against one another. Trying to build up their forces with numbers or powerful individuals, while at the same time, crippling the others. It wouldn't be surprising if each faction had some members who were discontent with the current peace.

" _Correct, one of their Cadre has been making preparations against Heaven and Hell. They're too powerful for my Divination to fully see, so I can't tell who yet but I have my suspicions."_ Eva said.

"Do you least know where his or her target will be?" Alex asked, already making preparations to head to wherever he had to go.

" _He has several operatives currently carrying out objectives. I have a list of the names and locations for you. But I can pinpoint that his main focus is a town located in Japan."_ Eva replied before adding, _"Though it is under Shinto control, the Pantheon is renting it out to the Devils. So currently, the town is under the governorship of the Gremory Clan."_

Hearing that almost made Alex growl. Devils were always trying to claim territory in the human world, even if it was already a part of another Pantheon's domain. In those territories, humans were treated as nothing more than garbage, cattle sometimes, for the Devils to use as they pleased. It made him sick, the thought of it all. In fact, many of the Devils that Alex has slain have been 'owners' of small towns or businesses in various locations across the world, the ones with less influence from Church. Still, if someone was trying to restart conflict between the Three Factions, such a thing could cost the lives of billions of humans. That was something Alex could not allow.

" _I trust that you're going? Be a good way to earn some favors from the Shinto Pantheon."_ Eva asked.

"What else can you tell me?" Alex asked, not even bothering to answer her question.

" _I know that one of the recent reincarnated Devils possesses a Longinus Sacred Gear, though they aren't sure which one yet. Furthermore, the Fallen Angel are unaware of that and setting their eyes on another Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing."_

The Healing Sacred Gear. Alex was familiar with that one, having seen it several times. "What else?"

" _The heiresses of both the Gremory and Sitri Pillar, as well as their peerages are attending the only academy there as high school students. The school is named after the city."_ Eva explained.

"What's the name of the town?" Alex asked, while at the same time mentally preparing for this new mission.

" _Kuoh Town"_

 **And there we go! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know it was a bit short, but I kind of like making prologues this length since it looks better. Anyway, be sure to review!**

 **Wacko12**


	2. Moving into Kuoh

**Here's chapter 2. I was having trouble of how to write this out, but I came to the conclusion that this was the best solution. Anyway, please be sure to leave a review, and enjoy.**

 **(Kuoh Town, Suburb Area)**

Alex let out a sigh as he got out of the taxi, giving the driver a tip after the man unloaded the hunter's luggage from the trunk. The driver gave his thanks and then drove off. Thus, that left Alex by himself and his temporary home. Above him, the sun was beginning to set, the sky colored an orange gold as nighttime slowly came.

Standing in front of Alex was a simple, three-story house plus an attic and a basement. It had a garage to the side that connected to the rest of the house. The house was owned by a friend of Alex, who had no problem of lending it to him for his time in Kuoh. It was simple, yet spacious, just how Alex liked it.

As he began moving his stuff inside, Alex began to think back on the past few days as he traveled from America to here, Japan. Alex had a long discussion with Eva during his flight about how to handle the situation. Personally, Alex was fine with just heading to the town, finding the Devils and Fallen Angels, killing them, and the leave. He didn't really give a damn about whatever position they held, just so long as they were gone and not bothering humans. Alex was the simple kind of guy in that regards.

Despite that, it didn't stop him from digging up info on the Devils here, their peerage including. Regarding numbers, Sona had more servants than Rias, however none of them were really all that impressive. The only ones that stood out, besides the King, was the Queen and one of her Pawns. Sona was a member of the Sitri Clan, and its heiress, as well as a third-year student and the Student Council President of Kuoh Academy. Like the rest of her family, Sona excelled at Water Magic and was noted by a skilled strategist. But for someone like Alex, that girl had many flaws. Though her magic skills were not bad, it would be pointless against more powerful magic users, and even worthless against opponents who excelled in close quarter fighting, or were extremely durable and/or faster than her. Regarding her skills in strategy, there were thousands of individuals who could outsmart her, and her brains would be useless against sheer power.

Sona's Queen was named Tsubaki Shinra, quite a skilled magic user, good with a Naginata, and a Sacred Gear. Mirror Alice, it could deflect an attack back to the caster. However, that was really it, Tsubaki didn't really do anything to improve her skills, such as training her Sacred Gear. Sure, it could reflect attacks, but that was pointless against feints and surprise attacks. Plus, if the attack was more powerful than Tsubaki could handle, she was as good as dead.

Then her Pawn, Genshirou Saji. He had no skills worth mentioning and hadn't even mastered her Sacred Gear, Absorption Line. And that was the only thing that made him stand out from the rest of the peerage.

Rias' peerage was more impressive as individuals. She had five members presently, and three of them had Sacred Gears. Despite their more opened individual uniqueness, each of them had several flaws that made them no better than slightly higher then grunts. Starting off with Rias Gremory, Alex had no idea how she got the title "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess." Sure, she inherited her family's magical prowess, as well as her mother's, Venelana Bael, Power of Destruction like her brother, but that was it. From what Alex had learned, Rias relied too much on her inherited power, and didn't even put much practice in improving it. All she would do would fire energy blasts, expecting the enemy to be hit and killed. That might work on weaker opponents, but the more powerful ones would either merely endure it and survive, deflect it, or for those that had superior speed, dodge it and charge towards Rias. If that were to happen than Gremory was done for because she had no skills in close combat. Her emotional personality also made her predictable in what her strengths and weaknesses were.

Next up was her Queen, Akeno Himejima. Daughter of Baraqiel, a Fallen Angel Cadre, and Shuri Himejima, a member of the famed Himejima Clan. She had impressive stats, but also many flaws, just like her King. Akeno focused too much on the Bishop trait her Queen piece gave her, but made no use of the Knight and Rook traits. This meant she was completely defenseless in close combat and lacked both speed and strength, just like her King. Furthermore, she rejected her Fallen Angel side, diminishing her power even more.

Rias Gremory's Knight, Yuuto Kiba. Out of all of them, it was this boy Alex knew about the most. He was a survivor of the Holy Sword Project; the members of which Alex had slaughtered upon learning about it. Kiba was clearly reincarnated shortly after, and awakened his Sacred Gear, Sword Birth. It essentially allowed the kid to create Demonic Swords with different attributes, which went well with the speed boost that the Knight Piece gave him. However, Alex saw several weaknesses in the kid. From reports he's gotten, Alex concluded that the kid was a technique-type fighter, but he had no defenses whatsoever and relied purely on his speed and swords, a fatal mistake that might bite him in the ass. The reason being is that there were individuals that were just as a fast if not faster than the boy, as well as those whose bodies were strong enough to deflect his swords, or capable of following his movements and reacting in time to counter. Alex also had a feeling that Kiba still harbored intense hatred for the Church, as well as Holy Swords. Most likely, the mere mention of either of those would cause the boy to lose his focus and get lost in his rage, allowing him to be taken down easily.

Koneko Toujou, the Rook and one of the few surviving Nekoshous left. Her flaws were basically the opposite of Kiba's. She relied too much on her piece's strength and defense boost, had no range attacks, her speed was average. Furthermore, Koneko had no knowledge or skill in Senjutsu, something her kind excelled at. Alex could only conclude it was due to the trauma she suffered after her older sister, the S-rank Stray Devil Kuroka, killed her master. And just like with Akeno, that kind of mentality greatly weakened the young girl and made her less useful in a fight.

Second to last, Gasper Vladi, a dhampir and wielder of Forbidden Balor View. Alex quickly saw that the kid was useless. He had no control over his Sacred Gear, hated his vampire side, and was so shy that he would probably have a panic attack if someone tried to make him come outside. The kid was likely to get his friends killed.

And finally, Issei Hyoudou. Honestly there wasn't much to be said. The kid was a recently reincarnated Devil, and was a notorious pervert apparently. Alex already knew that the Sacred Gear he possessed was Boosted Gear, one of the 'official' Longinus-class. It hadn't fully awakened though, most likely the boy needed to be under extreme emotional pressure to do that. When that would happen was anyone's guess.

That is what Alex knew about the Devils of this town. If something new came up, he would adapt, as he always did. For now, Alex would focus on other matters, such as the Twilight Healing wielder, Asia Argento. A former nun of the Church, she was considered the Holy Maiden due to her Sacred Gear's healing powers. That was until she was caught healing a Devil, found wounded in the Vatican. The Church thus deemed her a heretic and had her excommunicated. It was all really stupid, for multiple reasons. The main factor was that none of the church members even tried to figure out how a Devil even got inside the Vatican, or perhaps maybe Asia did not know it was a Devil. Plus, Twilight Healing could heal anyone, that included Devils. It was a part of the item's designs. The fact that the upper ranks of the Church did not know that was both sad and pathetic.

Alex continued setting his stuff up. The cracked black cross around his neck jingled with every movement he made. However, he suddenly stopped when he sensed several energy signatures emitting from somewhere in the town. Half were holy energies, yet possessed a bit of corruption, while the other half was demonic, as well as draconic too. _'It looks like the Devils and Fallen Angels are duking it out.'_ Alex thought. Part of him wanted to just let them duke it out. But, another part wanted to check it out, in case their fight drew in the nearby humans. The latter won out. So, wearing a hooded navy jacket, black jeans, white sneakers, and a maroon shirt, Alex walked out of his house and started running at superhuman speed to the source of the clashing energies.

A bit later, Alex arrived too an abandoned church. By then night had already come, the stars and moon illuminating the sky. He could sense that a barrier was up not to far away from the church. However, Alex deemed it less important and so decided to head inside the church. As he opened the door, the hunter heard a male's voice, watching a female Fallen Angel wearing a revealing leathered outfit getting hit, hard, before being sent flying. Before she could fly through the stain glass window, Alex grabbed her, holding her by the back of her neck with his right hand. The reason was because he sensed a Sacred Gear inside her.

"W-what?" Raynare, the Fallen Angel, stuttered. One moment she was about to hit the glass, and the next she was being held by a human.

Alex paid her no heed as he looked at the male. He noticed that said male was Issei Hyoudou, and lying on a pew behind him was the stilled form of Asia Argento. Alex detected no signs of life from the girl, confirming his suspicion: Raynare had extracted Twilight Healing from the ex-nun and thus resulted in her death.

"Who the hell are you?" Issei yelled, Boosted Gear over his left arm. The Reincarnated Devil had felt a sense of unease the moment he spotted Alex. As if something inside Issei was screaming that this newcomer was dangerous.

Ignoring the boy's question, Alex raised his left hand, which began to glow a golden light. With lightning fast reflexes, he impaled his hand through Raynare's back, earning a surprise gasp from the Fallen Angel. But, instead of blood flying everywhere, Alex merely pulled out the ring pair from Raynare. The result was her losing conscious before Alex consumed her body in blue flames. The Fallen Angel was reduced to ashes in seconds, not even being awake as she was killed. Once that was done, Alex then disappeared from where he stood, reappearing in front of Asia's corpse. Issei, who had been surprised upon seeing Alex remove Asia's Sacred Gear from Raynare, blinked when the man vanished before appearing behind him. It took the pervert a few seconds for his brain to reboot, and then he ran towards Alex, fear and anger taking over Issei's thoughts.

"Get away from Asia!" Demanded Issei, raising his gauntlet covered hand.

The pervert didn't even get close before Alex snapped his eyes towards him. "Quiet" Was all the man said, in a low voice. And yet that's all it took for Issei to freeze in his tracks, as if he was being held in place, completely paralyzed. The sensation he had before was back at full power, Issei's instincts were practically screaming, that Alex would kill him without hesitation if he moved.

Now that he would not be interrupted, Alex focused on the girl. Raising his left hand, the same one that held Twilight Healing, it began to glow a bright light. The light caused Issei to flinch and shield his eyes. Carefully, Alex pushed the pair of rings into Asia's body, which soon began glowing as well. Soon, the entire room was illuminated, and anyone who was near the church could probably see the light too. Slowly, the Sacred Gear began to sink into Asia's body, returning to where it rightfully belonged.

As the light began to dim, Asia's eyes started to open. They had a tired look in them, as if she was waking up from a dream. The first thing she saw was Alex's face. With the light illuminating it, it made him look divine almost. That is probably why the first words to escape Asia's lips were "My Lord?"

Alex didn't say anything. He just retracted his hands as the light finally died down. With that gone, Issei removed his arm and saw Asia was now breathing lightly, eyes closed again as she slept. The pervert couldn't even believe it. Just minutes ago, he was carrying the ex-nun's lifeless body in his arms. And now, this stranger had revived her, Sacred Gear and all. Before Issei could even speak, the man disappeared in a flash, just as the rest of the Devils came running into the Church, having seen the light earlier.

A few miles away, Alex reappeared in the middle of an alleyway before casually walking onto the main sidewalk. No one paid him any mind, nor seemed to question how he suddenly popped out of nowhere. However, Alex's phone did ring, vibrating from his right pants pocket. Pulling it out, Alex answered the call and put it to his ear. "This is Alex."

" _It's been a while, Alexander."_ A male voice said on the other end. _"I trust everything is going okay over there in Japan."_

Recognizing the voice, Alex sighed. "It's okay so far, Winston. I've already run into a conflict between the supernatural."

The man laughed. _"I had a feeling you would, Alexander."_

"What is it you want, Gilgamesh?" Alex asked, using the man's last name. "Or should I ask, what does the Illuminati want?"

Winston "Gillian" Gilgamesh, was a direct descendant of the mythical figure, Gilgamesh, as well as an old friend of Alex. Winston would normally use his powerful influence and resources to help Alex from time to time whenever the latter needed assistance during a job. It came in handy seeing as Walter one of the richest, if not _the_ richest, human in the world.

As for the Illuminati, it was an ancient organization founded thousand of years ago, even before the birth of Jesus Christ. The members were very secretive, so that not even the other supernatural forces knew much about them. The Illuminati was dedicated to the protection and advancement of mankind, fighting against any threats towards humanity. As such, many members, both past and present, were highly influential characters, some having been directly responsible for helping human civilization grow to what it was today. They had control in both military, business and political areas, in both the human world and even the supernatural. At the head of the Illuminati was the Archon Council, the ruling body of the organization that consisted of ten members, the same number of people that were originally trained by the founder of the organization, who was only known as Elohim.

Winston chuckled. _"Ah, you got me, Alexander. Yes, the council took notice of your movements and decided they wanted me to contact you to know what's going on."_

"I swear, it's like I can't get a break from you people." Alex muttered as he reached his house.

" _Now, now. Don't be like that. We're just worried about you, that's all."_ Winston assured.

"That's what annoys me." Alex replied. Closing the front door, Alex turned on the lights while removing his shoes. "If you must know, Eva called me a few days ago. Her Sacred Gear got active and said that something big was going to happen. Related to the Biblical Factions, something we know is never good. I had no choice but to come here and prepare for it." He explained.

" _I see"_ Winston replied, thinking deeply. _"I trust Eva's skills and believe you. However, I'll have to take this up with the rest of the council. Knowing some of them, they'll want to dispatch Sentinels to assist you."_

While the Illuminati order possessed a standard military force, called Troopers, the Sentinels were an elite special ops and the Illuminati's primary means of defense against the supernatural. Though they were a sub-division in the Illuminati, the Sentinels also acted a separate organization, led by a Grandmaster whose authority was equal to the Archons. Many of the members were trained personally by Alex himself. They stood out for different reasons. A lot of them were Sacred Gear wielders, while others possessed Holy and/or Demonic Swords. Others were descendants of unique individuals, possessed innate abilities, magicians, or even hybrids. If a Sentinel was sent, then that meant that the mission was serious. Each continent had a total of twenty city-states hidden away, run by the highest ranking Sentinels. The current Grandmaster was Winston Gilgamesh himself, and had full command over all Sentinels.

To Alex, though, it just annoyed him. "Fine, but tell them if they do send someone over, I'm the one giving the orders. Got it?" He said firmly.

" _I'll be sure to tell them, Alexander. Thank you."_ Winston said before hanging up.

Alex tossed the phone on the coffee table in front of the couch. He followed later as his body collapsed on the furniture. The man let out a tired sigh as he wondered how this would affect everything right now. "Knowing my luck, it's going to be a hectic few days." He muttered before shutting his eyes, not caring if he fell asleep in the living room.

 **There you go! Sorry for the long wait, hope the chapter is good enough. I've been busy with college and other stories. Please be sure to review!**


	3. Vampires in Rome

**I am glad that some people are enjoying this story so far. Anyway, here is the next chapter with some new characters. Please enjoy and review**

 **(Alex's House)**

Without even blinking, Alex cocked his head to the side, avoiding a beam of light that sailed past him. At the same time, he deflected a ball of darkness with his right hand, followed by stopping a light-infused fist with his left hand. Then, Alex thrust both hands out, the pressure from it sending his two opponents flying. They managed to recover, though, and landed on their feet.

The two were a boy and girl, in their late teens. They were identical in that their hairs were brown and had fair skin. They both had Heterochromia eyes, blue and red, except where the boy's left eye was blue, and the right eye was red, the girl's eye colors were reversed. Both had good, well-built bodies, obviously from lots of training, and the sister had an attractive, voluptuous figure that would put super models to shame. The siblings wore matching grey long-sleeve coats with hoods attached, as well as blue jeans and white and black sneakers. However, the boy wore a black shirt underneath his coat, while the girl wore a white one under hers.

Their names were Nathan and Natalie Hall, members of the Sentinels and Nephalems. To be precise, the twins' father was a Cambion, a demon-human hybrid, and their mother was a Nephilim, an angel-human hybrid. So, even though they were Nephalems, they also had a human heritage. Perhaps that's why their parents were killed, because that's what happened when the Church found out. Finding it heretical that the child of an unfallen Angel would sleep with the spawn of a Devil, exorcists tried to murder the family. That also left a hatred for the Church and Heaven inside the twins.

In terms of abilities, Nathan and Natalie were quite skilled, each already having four pair of wings. Their teamwork was also near flawless, forged from relying on one another to survive. Interestingly, Natalie utilizes darkness magic with her fighting style, while Nathan used light magic with his. Their combined goal was to become even stronger than the Cadres and Seraphs and Satan-class Devils. That was one of the reasons why they were the ones selected to come to Kuoh and assist Alex.

Nathan rushed in first, engulfing his hands with light, while Natalie followed from behind, doing the same but with darkness around her fists. Spreading his angelic and demonic wings, Nathan took to the sky and fired beams of light at Alex. The beams were very fast, and yet Alex was able to predict their movements and easily dodge them. While he was focused on her brother's attack, Natalie appeared from behind Alex and delivered a shadow infused punch to the back of his head. However, Alex easily grabbed her wrist without even looking, and then dodged a kick from Natalie before spinning around and throwing her at her brother, who had tried to launch a surprise attack on Alex. The twins landed on the floor with a grunt.

That's when a timer went off. "And that's the end." Alex announced, turning the clock off. He looked back at the siblings, who had just gotten untangled and were rubbing their bruises. "I'll admit, your teamwork has gotten incredibly well. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you guys were reading each other's minds." The Hunter complimented. "However, you guys need to work on your reaction times if you want to overwhelm the opponent."

"Ugh, no teacher, I think it's just you. Your reflexes are just too fast for anyone to react." Nathan said as he got up.

Natalie nodded as she stretched, her breast bouncing. "Yeah, it's like you're on autopilot or something."

Alex smirked. "I guess I just gotten use to reacting on time." He said as he opened the door of the training room. "Anyway, you two need to get ready for school." The twins groaned. "Go and get dress, I'll prepare breakfast."

As he watched the two head towards their respective rooms, Alex thought over the current situation. Walter had decided that Nathan and Natalie would infiltrate Kuoh Academy as second-years, to watch over the Devils. Of course, this would mean that the Devils would no doubt become aware of them and either send their familiars to observe the Nephalem twins or approach them directly, though Walter had confidence that they could handle themselves. Not that Alex didn't either, just that he wasn't so sure about having the two so close to Devils.

Which is why, when they were preparing to leave thirty minutes later, Alex talked to the twins. "Remember, keep track of each other at all times. Avoid contact with the Devils at all cost, speak with them unless necessary or if to avoid suspicion. Do not engage them either, only do so in self-defense. I have other business to attend to, but don't be afraid to let me know if things get to hectic. Understand?"

"Understood, master." Natalie replied with a serious look. Nathan merely nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Alex nodded back and thus the twins headed off to school. After watching them for three minutes, Alex headed back inside the house. He got a call some time ago about some interesting new developments and he decided to go and check out. After that, Alex would pay a visit to Eva about anything else she learned about what the Fallen Angels were planning.

Putting on his usual attire (A/N: The same clothing he wore in chapter 1) Alex closed his eyes and focused on the location he wanted to go. A few seconds later his body disappeared as he teleported to Rome.

 **(Rome, Italy)**

Due to the difference in time, Rome was still nighttime when Alex appeared on top of a roof that overlooked the city. Waiting for him was another man.

The man appeared to between his late-twenties to early-thirties. He had white hair that reached his shoulders, tied into a small ponytail, as well as a stubble on his chin. His eyes were a reddish-brown color that were covered by shades. He wore a long hooded black robe held by a silver medallion that had the symbol of the triquetra, the Illuminati's symbol, on fastened to the left. Underneath that he wore a short, sleeveless maroon jacket that had a row of buttons on the right side, with a sage green furred pauldron on the right shoulder, and fingerless black gloves. He also wore blue pants with brown trench boots and a dark grey tactical belt.

His name was Ian Hudson, a member of the Illuminati's Sentinels and a former Exorcist of the Church. Once a high-ranking and skilled exorcist, Ian left due to clashing ideals, becoming a freelancer. He was later scouted by Illuminati and after some convincing, joined their ranks and became a Sentinel. While he performed various missions, Ian was mostly given assignments related to the Church, mainly 'cleansing the filth' of the organization.

"This must be home sweet home for you. Eh, Ian?" Alex asked jokingly as he walked up to the man.

Ian smirked. "Eh, more or less. Still as filthy as ever though." He commented, though Alex knew that the former exorcist wasn't referring to trash on the streets.

"So, what's the big deal for calling me out here?" The hunter asked.

Sighing, Ian scratched his head. "Originally I was sent here to neutralize several corrupt Church officials. However, said officials had already been killed. I later learned that they were connected with a string of murders that have appeared this past month. The victims had two things in common: one, they were all members of the Church, such as bishops, priests, cardinals and exorcists. And second, the bodies had been mutilated and were completely devoid of blood, like something or someone sucked it out of them." He explained.

Alex frowned. "Vampires? But it wouldn't make sense for them to be operating in the heart of the Church's operations."

"That's what I thought too." Ian replied. "But as I investigated further, I ran into one of the killers. Instead of it being a vampire, it was a Turok-Han."

Now that got Alex's attention. The word Turok-Han was used to describe an evolved species of vampires. However, in truth, they were once normal vampires that committed taboo: drinking the blood of other vampires. The result was the monstrous change from a humanoid being to a vicious creature with completely pale skin, with their sternum and rib cages visible beneath the flesh, having two fingers and one thumb that were armed with razor sharp claws, and two toes. They lacked any hair, eyes, and they all possessed two-inch-long fangs, with smaller ones' underneath, that can inject a neuro-toxin to paralyze their victims as they feed. Their strength, speed and senses were far greater than even the strongest vampires and possessed an impressive healing factor. Though they appeared feral, the Turok-Hans possessed some intelligence, even capable to communicate with one another, moving in packs. Their sole purpose in life is to consume the blood of all living creatures. Their thirst for blood made them so dangerous that even other vampires avoided them, sometimes killing them on sight, calling them animals even.

Despite that, they still possessed the standard weakness that all vampires have. They were vulnerable to items such as holy weapons, stakes, silver, crosses and of course, sunlight. The Turok-Hans also couldn't fly or transform into bats like normal vampires do, though in hindsight, that was probably a good thing. And despite their small intelligence, they usually acted on instincts alone, hence why they were viewed as beasts by even other vampires. And while their presence in Rome was concerning, the main issue was, however…

"Why are they only attacking members of the church?" Alex asked the unspoken question. "Turok-Hans would've attacked anyone so long as they had blood in them. In fact, there should've been much more damaged done to the city, even if it is the Church's center of operations. They would only retreat if they sensed something dangerous or when the sun begins to rise. This can only mean that someone or something is controlling the."

"That's what I was thinking too." Ian said. "I don't know that many people who can control those damn things. But whoever it is must have some big balls to be attacking Rome of all places."

"I can think of one person…" Alex muttered before looking at the ex-Exorcist. "Were you able to track where they were slumbering when not hunting?"

Ian smirked. "Of course. You didn't think I wouldn't have marked it, did you?" He asked sarcastically. "They're holed up deep underground, moving through the sewers, which is how they get to their targets without being seen. Several abandoned catacombs are being used as nests for the Turok-Hans. Normally it would take weeks to clear them out. Fortunately, you just happened to be available."

Alex rolled his eyes in exasperation, but there was a small smile on his lips.. "Of course, that's why you called me." He said as the two began making their way towards the crypt, jumping from building to building. As they did, they made sure not to alert any possible pedestrians, or worse, exorcists, that might be out tonight.

After a few minutes, the duo reached an underground passage at the edge of the city. Before entering, Ian pressed a button on a wristband he had on. In seconds his form was a full-body light grey suit underneath a dark grey hooded blazer and pants and belt. With it was a lightweight breastplate, with armor that covered his arms and legs. Over his hands and feet were fingerless grey gloves and trench boots respectively. On the back of the blazer was the Sentinel symbol, which was three vesicae piscis, sometimes with an added circle in or around the three lobes. Finally a mask with T-shaped visor covered his face.

Alex looked at the armor with approval. "I see that improvements were made to the Legion Armor." He commented looking at Ian's armor. Alex was referring to the bio-metallic, high-tech enchanted armor that Ian wore. They were made of nanites, using technology and magic. It was highly adaptive and could contain an arsenal of weapons and other objects, as well as be used for flight, enhanced the wearer's physical condition and several other features. It was worn by all Sentinel members, to increase their combat capabilities against the supernatural.

"More or less. Most days, people make their own upgrades to their personal armor. Still, I'm not really fond of it. But the eggheads made me wear it to try out the new features" Ian said. He looked at Alex who was still wearing his clothing. "Not going to put yours on?"

"Never had one." Replied Alex before the two made their way into the cave. Alex manifested a small orb of glowing light, while Ian activated a light attached to his helmet. Already they could smell a foul stench through the cave, though whether that was from the Turok-Hans or from years of neglect, the two weren't sure. Thanks to the light they were able to see multiple claw marks, however, as well as bits of blood too.

"Definitely their lair." Ian mused as he took note of several large slashes in the wall.

"We should be prepared in case they try and jump us. No doubt the further we go in, the wider it's going to get." Added Alex. Ian nodded as their walk continued.

However, Alex suddenly came to a stop when something caught his eyes. Revealed by the light, the body of a large, pale skinned creature, with sharp fangs and no eyes was shown up ahead. It was lying against the side, and a pool of blood had formed underneath it. What's more there was a large gash in the body, where the blood was flowing out of.

"Well, what have we here?" Ian mused as Alex approached the body, bending down to examine it. "A dead Turok-Han, in their own turf?"

"It hasn't been dead for long, judging by the little heat emitting from it. Plus, the blood is still fresh." Alex noted as he rubbed his finger across the edge of the gash. The tips of his fingers glowed as they ran alongside it. "This wound is covered in traces of holy energy. This creature was killed by a Holy Sword or a light sword. That can only mean one thing."

"We got an exorcist down here." Ian finished. He shined his light to the path ahead, showing several footprints in the murky ground. "Several, to be exact."

"Judging by their size, I say one adult and possibly two teenagers, or perhaps young adults." Commented Alex.

That's when noise from up ahead caught their ears. It was a mix of inhuman screeches, metal hitting flesh and other sounds you hear from a fight. Without saying a word to one another, the two men dashed forward. They still made sure they were not lowering their guard, in case one of the catacomb's occupants surprised them. Alex and Ian passed by a few more Turok-Han bodies, all of them show large gashes on their bodies.

In a few seconds, the two arrived in a large opening, big enough to house dozens of Turok-Hans. Said creatures were screeching in rage at the three females in the center of the room. The two younger ones appeared to be around seventeen. One had short blue hair with a single green strand, and yellow eyes. She wore a black, skin-tight, short sleeve unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. In her hand was what appeared to be a large broadsword. The other girl had long chestnut colored hair tied into two long ponytails and had purple eyes. Like the first girl she too wore the same unitard, though with the difference being that hers had long gloves that went past her elbows but did not connect to her shoulders. Her weapon appeared to be changing form. One moment it was a Japanese katana to a whip and so on.

The third woman was the oldest of the three, around the same age as Ian. She had blue eyes and blonde hair tucked underneath a nun habit. The rest of her attire was also that of a nun uniform, though it did not appear to impede her mobility. She was wielding a pair of Exorcist light swords. Their clothes were slightly tattered, dust covered their faces, they were out breath and surrounding them were several more corpses of the vampiric beasts. Alex saw some of the Turok-Hans readying to pounce. "Ian!" Alex yelled as the closes ones lunged at the exorcists.

"On it!" Ian shouted back as he raised his right and left hands. A pair of pistols materialized into the waiting hands. It had a black gunmetal color that looked like a Desert Eagle, except with sixteen-inch long barrel. Aiming forward, taking in six moving Turok-Hans, Ian fired a single bullet from each pistol. The bullets pierced the skull of the first vampiric beasts, and suddenly curved and doing the same to the last four. Again, Ian fired four more bullets, each one with a different attribute. One bullet exploded upon contact, destroying a good portion of its target's body. The second bullet froze the head of a Turok-Han, causing it to shatter as it hit the ground. Bullet number three broke down its target at a cellular level. Finally, the last bullet pierced its target, and upon entering the Turok-Han's flesh, spread a poison that killed the beast immediately.

The remaining Turok-Hans were dealt with by Alex. With a wave of his hand, he formed multiple straight pointed blades from matter. His hand glowed several silver vein-like patterns, which appeared on the blades too. The weapons were then fired at an incredible speed and tore through their targets with ease. The exorcists appeared shocked at the sudden rescue.

"There will likely be more coming." Alex said as he calmly walked up to the three females. "Judging by the amount you three killed, it seems that the Church hasn't completely forgone training their puppets on how to fight."

"What did you say?" The blue haired girl growled, readying her sword. The other teen did not show such outward hostility, but also seemed rather unhappy about the comment. Alex just gave them a blank look.

That's when the older female put her hands in front of her disciples. "That's enough Xenovia. You too, Irina." The woman said sternly. The bluenette, Xenovia, seemed a bit miffed, but relented. The senior exorcist then turned her attention towards Alex. "While the comment was unappreciated, I nevertheless thank you for assisting us. My name is Griselda Quarta."

"Alex Zackery." Introduced Alex. He then gestured towards Ian. "And this…"

Ian pressed a button on the side of his helmet, allowing it to dematerialize and thus revealing his face. Griselda let out a small gasp as she recognized the person. "Ian…" She whispered.

"It's been a long time, Griselda." Ian muttered as he stared at his former colleague.

Xenovia and Irina were confused as the two adults continued to look at one another. However, hearing his name, Irina's eyes widened. "Wait a minute! Ian as in Ian "Gunslinger" Hudson? Wielder of the Sacred Gear, Stern Jaeger. One of the greatest exorcists of his time and who trained Lord Dulio Gesualdo?" She exclaimed as Xenovia's eyes widened in awe.

Ian let out a snort. "The kid is being called 'Lord' now? Must've been away longer than I thought." He mused as Alex rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I am now a part of the Sentinels."

Griselda's eyes widened at the name before narrowing. "The Sentinels? The elites of the Illuminati. Why would you be here in Rome? The Illuminati and Church have not been on good terms over the centuries."

Alex coughed, interrupting Xenovia from saying anything. "While it is true our organizations have always been at odds due to certain views, we cannot deny that the Church has vital role in keeping the peace of the human world…for now." He muttered the last part. "Whoever is controlling these Turk-Hans is deliberately targeting church officials and exorcists. The Archon Council had decided to send us to investigate. Seeing how you are already here, would it not be wise for us to cooperate until this threat has been neutralized?"

Screeches and feet moving against the ground could be heard from up ahead and getting closer as well. Irina and Xenovia tensed as they readied their swords. Griselda glanced at the tunnel before looking back at Alex. "A logical statement. Very, well, we shall accept your help."

"Good choice." Alex said as he flexed his fingers. "Ian, have you located the person controlling these things?" He asked the Sentinel.

Ian activated his helmet's scanner. He waited for a few seconds before the scans picked up something. "I'm getting a unique energy signature that matches that of a pure-blood vampire. It's directly above us and appears to be heading in the same direction we came in." Ian said.

Alex nodded. "In that case, take these three with you and finish them off. I'll deal with the rest of the Turok-Hans." He ordered. His hands began to glow with silver lines again, something Griselda took note of.

Touching the ground with his left hand, the floor in front of them was suddenly turned to liquid. The Turok-Hans, due to their reckless charge, immediately lost their footing and slipped and sunk into the now liquified surface. Alex followed it up by returning the surface back to solid, trapping the dozens of vampiric beasts, leaving them defenseless as the man snapped his finger, causing the air around the Turok-Hans to combust and burn them to death. The exorcists were in awe of what Alex had just done, though Griselda kept a weary watch on the man.

"I said for you four to get moving." Alex repeated, not even looking at them as more screeches could be heard. "While eliminating these beasts is important, we cannot allow their master to escape."

"He's right" Ian said to Griselda. The elder exorcist also agreed as she led her two students back to the entrance with Ian. Alex remained behind, waiting for the rest of the Turok-Hans to come.

When they did, they all lunged at the man, who was calm. His entire body was covered in silver lines as the nearest beast lunged at him. However, Alex had manipulated the density of his body so that he was intangible, thus the Turok-Han went right through him with no damage done. Before it could react, Alex made himself solid again, and then sharpened and hardened his hands so that they were like blades. With several swift movements, Alex removed the Turok-Han's legs and then his head from his body.

Two more Turok-Hans lunged at Alex. He skillfully sidestepped them while easily cutting through their bodies, blood and organs spilling everywhere. Alex then grabbed another Turok-Han by the neck, easily holding it place no matter how much to squirmed. Silver lines ran over his arm and hand, then over the beast itself. The creature screeched in pain as its entire body began to disintegrate. When five more tried to attack him from all sides, Alex picked up several pebbles, coating them in the same silver vein markings before throwing them at the Turok-Hans with great strength. When the pebbles hit their targets, the creatures were consumed in explosions, leaving little of them left.

Alex took a moment to look at the bodies of his kills, before staring at the fifty remaining Turok-Hans. They were still growling, but a few seemed a bit hesitant after witnessing the death of their comrades. "Whose next?" Alex asked as he raised his hands.

 **(Back with Ian)**

The Sentinel and three exorcists were still running towards the entrance. Ian's HUD was still showing the vampire's location. "Its still above us. If we keep moving at this pace, we should be able to cut them off." Ian said to the three women.

"Was it wise for us to leave your friend back there all alone?" Griselda asked as she ran up beside Ian. "While I do not wish to undermine his skills, those beasts are not to be taken lightly."

Chuckling, Ian responded, "Trust me, I wouldn't have left like that if I didn't doubt his prowess. If he wanted to, Alex could probably wipe them out in seconds." He said positively.

Griselda was surprised by that statement but said nothing in return. Instead she thought back towards those silver vein-like markings she saw formed on Alex's body and whatever he touched. There was also the unique aura she felt whenever he did that, like what she felt whenever Dulio used Zenith Tempest. Did Alex possess a Sacred Gear too? She would have to think of this later as they reached the exit.

The moon was still up high above the night sky as the four finally exited the cave. They saw no sight of the vampire that Ian had detected. But, that soon changed when they felt killing intent above them. Looking up, Ian saw several energy bolts heading towards them. Reacting quickly, Ian summoned Stern Jaeger and fired several bullets from the guns. The attacks canceled each other out upon contact.

The attacker soon landed on the branch of a nearby tree. He had pale skin, almost that of a corpse and blood red eyes. The attire he wore was one fit for nobility and the arrogant smirk he gave revealed fanged teeth. Ian took notice that he did not have a shadow, even with the moonlight directly behind him.

"As expected. The perpetrator is a vampire." Ian noted loud enough for the three exorcists to hear. "And judging by his aura, a pure-blooded one too."

The vampire did a bow. "An excellent deduction, human. My name is Emmerich Richtung. Sadly, since you've all gotten this far, I'm afraid I have no choice but to kill you." Emmerich said as he began to emit a dark, sinister aura. The level of power caused Xenovia and Irina to stiffen while Griselda and Ian appeared fine.

"Griselda" Ian began. "Tell your girls to stay back. This guy is way out of their league."

The female exorcist nodded. She knew that if her students were to engage this vampire it would only end with their death. "He's right, you two. We'll take care of him." Griselda ordered Xenovia and Irina. The two young exorcists nodded tentatively.

"Ah, but I so do love taking out the weak ones first." Emmerich said as he suddenly disappeared. He reappeared behind Xenovia, hands covered in energy as he prepared to strike her down. However, Ian reacted quickly and fired a bullet that expanded into a barrier between the vampire and exorcist. The former was forced back as Griselda took that chance to come swinging at Emmerich with her light swords. Xenovia appeared shocked that she was nearly killed.

Griselda continued with her assault as Emmerich was now emitting blades of darkness from his hands, to parry her light blades. The two appeared to be evenly match so far. However, Griselda managed to land a few hits on the vampire, but Emmerich didn't even seem affected by it. In fact, many of his wounds healed rather quickly while he continued the fight. Meanwhile Ian continued firing bullets from the back, supporting Griselda while covering the two young exorcists.

Emmerich ran around Griselda and dashed towards Ian, hand poised to strike. Ian reacted by bringing out a shield from his armor's left bracer, blocking the shadow blade. He then followed it up by firing an air bullet at close range. The bullet impacted Emmerich right in the chest, the force sending the vampire flying backwards, crashing into a tree.

"Damn you!" Emmerich growled, finally losing his composure as he got back up. He had to roll to the side as Griselda tried to slice off his head, before shooting her with a magical blast, only for the senior exorcist to somehow deflect it with her swords.

Ian materialized the other half of his Sacred Gear, another gun like the first one. Raising both pistols, he charged them before firing several bullets at once at Emmerich. However, the vampire easily dodged them. "Ha! You missed!" He mocked as he prepared another spell.

Rather then seem annoyed, Ian smirked. "Did I?"

Before Emmerich could question, he let out a scream of pain. The bullets had done a U-turn before piercing the vampire's body through the shoulders, elbows, and knees, effectively crippling him. Emmerich was then forced to the ground, his face facing the dirt. He could still hear Ian's footsteps as the Sentinel approached him.

"Now then" Ian said as he pointed both guns at the downed vampire. Griselda next to him. "I believe this is the part where you surrender."

"That was amazing!" Exclaimed Irina as she and Xenovia ran up to them. The whole time the two had remained on the sidelines, watching with bated breath as their mentor and the Sentinel battled Emmerich. They had never seen such an intense, high level fight before.

"Now then, what should we do with him?" Griselda asked, holding one of her swords. "Should we kill him?"

"Let's not be too hasty, Griselda." Ian said as he stood over Emmerich. "I want to know how he got so many of those bloodthirsty Turok-Hans under his control. And there is a chance he's working with someone else."

Griselda raised a brow. "You mean he might be with one of the vampire factions?" She asked.

A weak chuckle got their attention. Slowly, Emmerich raised his head, showing blood seeping from his mouth. "As if I would be subservient to those weaklings. My master is someone who surpasses all in terms of power, wisdom and charisma. And I…I would rather die than betray my lord!"

"In that case, die."

A beam of energy flew past the two young exorcists, Griselda and Ian and struck the vampire head on. In seconds Emmerich's body disintegrated, reduced to nothing but dust. Spinning around, the four humans saw Alex calmly walking out of the catacomb. His right hand was outstretched, sparks of energy around his fingers slowly dissipating.

"Alex" Ian said as the Hunter walked up to him.

"He wasn't the type to betray whoever he was working for. In fact, he would've most likely pulled a suicide move in order to keep silent." Alex explained to the four. When no one voiced any objections, he continued. "I've taken care of the Turok-Hans. And destroyed their nest. Rome or the Vatican won't have to be worrying about them. In the meantime, it's time for Ian and me to go. Company is coming that I rather not deal with." He finished as he waved his hand in front of him. A portal soon appeared, and Alex walked through it.

Ian sighed before looking at Griselda. "Good seeing ya again, Griselda. Say hi to Dulio for me." He said before entering the portal just as it closed. Leaving behind three confused and exhausted exorcists

A bit later, reinforcements arrived. Leading them was none other than their Ace, Dulio. Griselda was quick to explain what had happened, including the arrival of Ian and Alex. Dulio was naturally surprised to hear that his former Master was still alive and now a part of the Sentinels. Nevertheless, the young man was relieved that the three were okay and that the threat had been neutralized. The group soon returned to the Vatican, where Xenovia and Irina were dismissed and allowed some well-deserved sleep. Griselda, however, was escorted by Dulio to the Pope's chamber. Waiting for her was the Pope himself and, to her surprise, Michael, the Archangel and leader of Heaven.

"Your Holiness, Lord Michael." Griselda said respectfully as she bowed before her superiors.

"You may rise, Griselda." The Pope said, a soft smile on his elderly face. "I'm happy to know that you and your young wards survived this mission."

"As am I. Though, I feel that the ones who authorized it were a bit too reckless in assigning two young exorcists with limited battle experience for such a dangerous task." Michael said with a small frown at the last part.

"Agreed. I am already planning to speak with said Cardinal about it, Lord Michael." The pope added. "However, that is not why we summoned you here, Griselda."

"Is it about the appearance of the two Sentinels?" Asked Griselda.

She received nods in confirmation. "While it's disappointing that Ian has left us, I feel relieved that he has not give up his goal of protecting mankind from the wicked. Even if he is working under a new banner." The pope commented.

"Yes, Sir Ian's departure was a great lost. However, my focus is on the other one. You say his name was Alex Zackery?" Michael asked the female exorcist.

Griselda nodded. "That is how he introduced himself, my lord."

"Was there anything odd about him? Or anything he did that seemed unusual?" Michael asked, staring at Griselda directly.

Griselda felt a little nervous under the Archangel's stare. But managed to reply. "Yes, there was something about him. Every time he acted, I would notice these silver vein-like markings traveling across his arms and hands, as well as any object he was holding. It appeared as if he could manipulate matter and the energy he gave off reminded me slightly of Dulio here." She said, indicating to the male exorcist. "I am under the conclusion that he might wield a Sacred Gear."

Upon hearing all this, Michael let out a defeated sigh. The twelve wings that stuck out from his back seemed to sag a bit as they reflected his mood. "I was afraid that it might be him." He muttered, loud enough for the others to hear.

"My Lord." The pope said. "Forgive me if I am delving into a personal matter, but do you by chance know this man?"

Michael nodded. "In a way yes. While he is not an enemy, he is not an ally either. Mr. Zackery has an intense hatred towards the Biblical Faction for personal reasons." Michael said. "And as to your assumption, Ms. Quarta, yes he does in fact possess a Sacred Gear. To be precise, Alexander Zackery possesses the strongest one in existence, surpassing that of the True Longinus."

The last part elected gasps from the others present. The True Longinus was reputed for being the weapon that has the blood of Jesus Christ. It's where the ranking 'Longinus-class' comes from. For another Sacred Gear to surpass it. "L-Lord Michael, what could possibly be stronger than the True Longinus?" Dulio asked, shock. He wielded the second high-tier Longinus Class Sacred Gear, Zenith Tempest, he believed a confrontation between him and the True Longinus wielder would be devastating.

Michael gave Dulio a serious look. "Why, the very first Sacred Gear created by my father. It is called Nexus Breaker. And it was the one that evolved into the first Balance Breaker."

 **And there you go! Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Bits of Alex's character is slowly being revealed, including his Sacred Gear. More of his powers will be explained later. Also, I'll be listing the names and abilities of fanon Sacred Gear and other mythological objects that I introduce in each chapter. Be sure to leave a review!**

 **Sacred Gears:**

 **Nexus Breaker:** Also called the King of the Ten Paths of Kabbalah, it takes the form of ten rings, one around each finger. Whatever the user touches are briefly covered in silver-vein like markings. The user can change the property of what he touches as well alter their stability with even supernatural effects. This can also be used on the user's own body too.

 **Stern Jaeger:** Also called the Celestial Tracker, it takes the form of a pair of large silver pistols that can fire different types of bullets based on the wielder's imagination.


	4. Meeting the Neighbors

**Just want to say how happy I am that many of you are enjoying this story so far. I hope you continue to like and leave reviews.**

 **(Kuoh Town)**

Alex walked into his living room from a portal. The sun was already starting to set over Kuoh. Judging from the current time the twins would be home soon. Rather than just wait, Alex decided to make himself dinner. With that in mind he began cooking, deciding to make Teriyaki chicken and pork loin cutlets, both Japanese dishes. It was a weird habit of Alex's, he always liked to eat dishes that originated from the country that he would be staying in.

About a few minutes before his dinner was ready the front door was opened. Walking in were Nathan and Natalie. Both had expressions of exhaustions and annoyance. Natalie looked like she wanted to murder somebody. Their moods lightened when they saw Alex.

"Master. You're back." Nathan said to Alex.

"Got back a while ago." Replied Alex. "How was school?"

At the mere mention of 'school' the two Nephalems had dark auras over their bodies. They tiredly slid their bags off their shoulders, where they made a soft sound hitting the floor. The twins collapsed on the sofa as they explained what had happened during the day.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _I like to introduce two new transfer students." The class professor said._

 _The twins took that as their cue to enter. When they did, the students began to whisper amongst each other._

" _Whoa! Check them out!"_

" _They look alike. Are they twins?"_

" _Look at the size of that girl's rack! It's almost big as Gremory-senpai's and Himeijima-senapi's!"_

" _I can't believe there's a boy whose just as handsome as Kiba-kun!"_

" _No, his is more like a rebellious attraction."_

" _That's just as handsome!"_

" _Kya!"_

 _The twins could not help but twitch at the comments about them. They managed to keep themselves composed as they made their introductions. "Greetings. My name is Nathan Hall." Nathan said politely._

" _And I'm his sister, Natalie Hall. We'll be attending Kuoh for a time so please treat us well." Natalie finished with a bow._

 _The rest of the class went on pretty normal. Usual lessons one would expect from a high school, nothing hard for the twins. It was afterwards that the students began pestering them with questions. Most of them were ordinary questions, such as where they were from, where and who they were staying with. When some of the boys asked for Natalie's three sizes, they found themselves rendered unconscious. Excluding that, there had been no contact with the Devils until during lunch._

 _Nathan and Natalie were eating outside at a table, away from the other students. In just the few hours they had spent in several classes, the two had come to a single conclusion: This school was insane. The students were overdramatic over every little thing. Those with unique talents, appearances or reputations, whether good or bad, received titles. Plus, it was clear that the two Devil heiresses were watching them, as the Nephalems could sense several of their servants nearby during the whole day._

 _It was only during lunch that the one known as Yuuto Kiba approached them. Ignoring the squeals coming from the girls, the blonde came up to the twins. "Excuse me. Are you Nathan and Natalie Hall?" He asked politely._

" _Yes. What's it to you?" Nathan asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _Kiba smiled, causing several girls to faint. "My President, Rias Gremory-senpai, requested your presence at the Occult Research Club."_

 _A few people gasped at the mention of the most beautiful girl in school, causing the twins to sweatdrop. "You mean the old school building? Why does she want us?" Natalie asked with a bored look, not the least bit moved by Kiba's smile._

" _I'm afraid I can't say. All I know is that Buchou wants to talk." Kiba replied politely._

" _And I'm afraid that we'll have to decline." Natalie responded. Gasps spread throughout the courtyard as the duo blatantly refused an invitation by the number one beauty of Kuoh. Kiba's smile twitched._

" _I must insist. Buchou is interested in meeting you two." Said Kiba, trying to convince them to come along._

 _Nathan backed his sister. "If she can't even show up herself, let alone give a reason for wanting to meet with us, then why should we accept?" The Nephalem said coldly._

 _That said, the twins went back to eating. Now completely ignoring Kiba, the blonde was forced to leave when he realized that they would not budge._

(Flashback End)

"And for the rest of the school day, several other Devils apart of Gremory's peerage tried to get us to come to the old building." Natalie complained as she crashed onto the sofa.

"First was this first-year who was more emotionless than a third-rate robot. Then a third year that looked like she needed a shrink. After that was a blonde girl and one of those perverted idiots." Nathan said beside his sister. "Natalie kneed him in the balls when he looked at her chest."

Alex chuckled as the twins continued to rant, finding their complaining amusing. Despite being a loner, Alex enjoyed these moments with others. Hearing stories and jokes, sharing conversations, arguing and other social activities. It made him feel alive and that was a good feeling.

Eventually, Natalie and Nathan stopped their talking and got food. The three enjoyed a silent dinner for the next few minutes. The twins then went to their rooms to begin their homework. Meanwhile, Alex had begun washing the dishes when a device on a nearby shelf started beeping. Picking up the phone, Alex saw that it was Winston on the caller ID. Knowing it was about the event in Rome, Alex excused himself and headed to the living room. "What is it, Winston?" Alex asked.

" _Hello to you too."_ Replied Winston. _"I thought you should know that we finished examining those Turok-Hans' corpses."_

"And, what did you learn?" Alex asked. Whoever had the balls to attack the Church's center of power had to be a strong or influential individual.

" _Emmerich Richtung. A vampire noble who was a member of the Tepes Faction. He didn't have much to stand out except being a little skilled in alchemy.'_ Winston explained. _'A curious note was that five years ago he disappeared after being caught experimenting on members of the Carmila Faction. Sources said that he was trying to evolve the subjects to make them immune to their kind's weakness. A lot of them mutated into Turok-Hans but died seconds after. Emmerich was exiled and labeled a criminal by the Tepes' leaders in order to avoid a full out war between the two factions.'_

Alex rubbed his chin, taking all that information. "So, Emmerich got banished for experiments. I saw the Turok-Hans there, and there is no way he could've created them on his own. Someone must've come into contact with Emmerich after he was exiled and helped him. Then, they ordered him to use the Turok-Hans to attack the Vatican. The question remains however, is why?" Alex summarized.

" _We're still looking into that. I'm having my spies in the Church gather information and keep an eye out for anything unusual. But, from what they've told me, the Vatican is understaffed due to the attacks. That might be a clue."_ Gillian said.

"So, they decrease the number of people at the Vatican. To lower their defenses, perhaps?" Alex hypothesized. "Keep me inform if anything new comes up." Finished Alex before hanging up.

 **(Heaven, Seventh Heaven)**

It had been a long day for the Archangel Michael. Security in Rome and the Vatican had been increased, with Angels and exorcists working to ensure that no other breaches existed. No doubt, word of this had already reached the ears of the Devils, Fallen Angels and other pantheons. Though the Turok-Hans had not breached the Vatican, the fact that they had nearly breached the heart of Christianity on Earth was a blow to Heaven's morale. The fact that it was the Sentinels of the Illuminati, who have always been on bad terms with the Church, were the ones to solve the issue, was even a greater blow to the worshippers of God.

Still, that isn't what troubled Michael as he made his way to the Sacred Gear System that was located on the Seventh Heaven. The emergence of the first Sacred Gear, Nexus Breaker, was on his mind. Its appearance had a greater impact than when a Longinus-class Sacred Gear was discovered. And for good reason given its origins. For when the Biblical God first began creating the Sacred Gears, he needed something to act as Nexus Breaker's core, the source of its power. He chose the Kabbalah to not only become the core, but also for it to be the primary system for the Sacred Gears in general. And the person who became its first wielder was the human who had the strongest will and soul at the time: The third son of Adam and Eve, Seth. He had even received the secret teachings of the Kabbalah from his father, Adam, in the form of an image of the Tree of Life burned onto his back.

Seth had proven to have master Nexus Breaker quickly, using its power over property and stability to achieve incredible results. Creating structures in short amount of time, slaying monsters that could have killed a normal human and many more accomplishments. This achievement prompted God to create more Sacred Gears after the Flood when humanity repopulated the world. After all, with Abel's death before he could sire any children, and Cain's bloodline dying in the Flood, the new generation of humans were descendants of Seth. Seth's DNA was used as one of the major factors for humans to be born with Sacred Gears, and for the tools of God to be passed on. Every human, even hybrids, carried Seth's blood.

Nexus Breaker continued to surprise the supernatural even after that. During the first human recorded history of the 4th Millennium BC, the Nexus Breaker wielder at the time had shown a new form of the Sacred Gear, when it was used to slay Satan, the original Devil and ruler of Hell. The name for this unforeseen new and more powerful form was called Balance Breaker, naming it after Nexus Breaker itself.

After that, many wielders of Nexus Breaker continued to create incredible achievements through the eras. The third most pivotal moment was known to only a few individuals. It was during the climax of the Great War, when God was facing against the Four Great Demon Lords, formerly known as the Seven Deadly Sins. The wielder at the time slew not only those demon lords, but God as well, proving that the Sacred Gears could slay deities.

Since then, the view of Nexus Breaker has been split. One side viewed the Sacred Gear as the closes to God along with the True Longinus, since Nexus Breaker was formed from the Kabbalah. Others saw it as a heretical tool for its part in the death of God, and what made Christians see Sacred Gears as pagan objects. But, no one could deny the power Nexus Breaker held. Like the top four Longinus-class Sacred Gears, Nexus Breaker had the power to destroy the world and if fully mastered, slay gods, as it could gain the powers of the Sephirots, which made up the Kabbalah Tree, and even the primordial forces. As such, many factions, especially Heaven, had worked hard to keep track of the Sacred Gear whenever it appeared.

And now it had, in the possession of the Illuminati in a man named Alex Zackery. Michael learned what he could about the man. Much of his background was hidden, but what was known was that Alex was a freelancer who had slew many supernatural creatures over the years. Even those who were on par with Ultimate Class Devils or even Satan-class were slain by Alex. And from what Griselda reported, Alex already had incredible control of Nexus Breaker. The future looked unclear now.

"Oh Father, how I wish you were here." Michael murmured as he checked the Sacred Gear System, also known as the Kabbalah. While he couldn't manipulate it like the Biblical God, since only he could do so, Michael could still investigate it for any anomalies. The first time said anomalies had happened was when the first Balance Breaker had been created, the next was when the True Longinus was used on Jesus Christ, and the third when the Devils had managed to reincarnate Sacred Gear users. That had really caused a stir in Heaven and the Church. Michael was hoping that perhaps he could find something about Nexus Breaker so he could make proper countermeasures should its current wielder ever turn his attention towards them. However, just like all the other times, Michael could find nothing related to Nexus Breaker. All Michael could do was stare at the Tree of Life, reminiscing about better days.

 **(Kuoh Town, Alex's house)**

It was now 10pm, and the twins were already in bed. After another spar, followed by bath, dinner and other random activities, Nathan and Natalie had decided to hit the hay. The whole school activities were something they weren't used to. Due to their upbringing and higher education, a 'normal' life made the twins mellow down their actions, which was more difficult then one would think. Plus, infiltration wasn't one of their strong suites, so Alex let them rest early. That didn't mean he wasn't being laxed, as he could easily sense that someone was watching their house. Discreetly, Alex raised his right hand and a golden magic circle appeared. Seconds later the air above the circle distorted and appearing was cartoonish bat. The creature was clearly surprised but before it could escape, the magic circle glowed for a moment and soon it was imprisoned inside an invisible force-field. "Now then, little bat. It looks like your master sent you to spy on us, didn't she?" Alex asked as he looked at the bat. It squeaked wildly, trying to escape. "What's say we have a word or two with her."

 **(Later, ORC Building)**

Rias was getting worried. It had been over thirty minutes since her familiar had last checked in and there had been no word since. Her familiar was faithful and always on time, and she wouldn't allow herself to be discovered so easily. She wasn't dead, that was for sure, otherwise Rias would've felt their contract change. Had something happened?

"Is everything okay, Buchou?" Akeno asked her King, noticing the worried look on the redhead's face.

"Hmm?" Rias hummed. "Oh, I'm fine Akeno. My familiar hasn't reported yet, but I'm sure nothing is wrong."

"You sent it to spy on those twins, correct? The ones that transferred here." Issei commented, easily recalling the busty new girl who had arrived this morning.

"Yes. Those two had unusual energy. They were hiding it so well I almost missed them. I had my familiar follow them and be on the lookout for anything unusual." Rias explained. "I just hope nothing happened…to…it?"

Rias's words died in her throat when her eyes spotted something unordinary. Sitting in her usual spot was her cute Rook, Koneko Toujou, eating sweets as she normally does. That wasn't the weird thing. What was weird was that Koneko had a sweet in her hand, preparing to put it into her open mouth, except she wasn't moving, at all. She wasn't even blinking. "Koneko-chan, is everything okay?" Asked Rias.

When Koneko gave no response, Rias turned to Akeno, only to notice that she wasn't moving either. The same was for Issei, Kiba and her newly reincarnated Bishop, Asia. None of them were moving, at all. It was as if they were frozen in time. And Rias knew only one person who could do that. But that didn't make any sense. Why was she not frozen as well?

"It wasn't your little Dhampir." An unknown male voice answered her unspoken question. Spinning around, Rias saw Alex leaning against the door. Under his left arm was her familiar, trapped in a small barrier. "I wanted to have a private chat without any interruptions."

On instinct, Rias took a stance and gathered up demonic energy. Raising her hands, a ball of destructive energy began to form. Alex, though, was not the least bit intimidated. Instead, he raised his right hand and a magic circle formed. Seconds later, Rias's Power of Destruction sphere disappeared. "What…?" Rias gasped before she felt herself sinking into the floor. Having activated Nexus Breaker, Alex liquified the solid floor before hardening it, trapping Rias as everything below the knees had sunk.

"I wouldn't try to use your prized ability. With my Quantum Magic, it's the worse match-up." Alex advised as he placed the captured familiar on the desk. He then looked at Asia, still frozen in time. "It seems she did join your peerage. How sad." Alex murmured before looking at Rias. "Anyway, I found your bat outside my house. Spying on my charges, were you?"

Rias growled as she tried to break free. When she had no luck she merely resorted to glaring at Alex. "Who are you? Are you with the Church?"

Alex snorted. "Please, don't lump me with those idiots. I'm sure your Pawn over there told you about the guy who saved the former nun? That was me." Rias's eyes widened. "But that's beside the point. My reason for being here is unrelated to the Church and has nothing to do with you or the other heiress. That said, so long as you leave us alone, we leave you alone. Otherwise, I can't guarantee your safety."

"Do you think you can just come into my town and threaten me and my friends? Don't you know who I am?" Rias said as she tried to generate some power but to no avail.

"Unfortunately, I do. I've heard your name so many times that I've lost count." Sighed Alex. "You and your kind are irrelevant to my presence in this town, which might I add does not belong to you. Plus, if you plan to cry to your brother, it won't do you any good. Just so you know."

Once that was said, Alex freed Rias, lifting her out of the floor. The heiress fell on her rear as Alex activated a larger circle behind him, distorting until it formed a portal. Around them, time began to return. Giving one last look at Rias, Alex said, "Remember, don't bother us, we don't bother you."

And with that, Alex vanished just as time was back to normal. The servants blinked, as if coming out of a trance. Akeno looked down and spotted Rias sitting on the ground. "Buchou? Why are you on the floor? Did something happen?" The Queen asked.

Rias frowned and said nothing. Her eyes were kept on the spot where Alex was. "A lot, Akeno. A lot has happened."

 **And there we go! I hope you liked that chapter. Next one will not be showing the Riser Arc, since there's no point in Alex or his students to get involve. Hoped you also enjoyed Nexus Breaker's background. Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Quantum Astro:** A magic designed by Alex, combining several other magical arts into one. He can twist the rules of science and mysticism around in order to manipulate the forces of existence in the cosmic universe to a near infinite degree, giving limitless possibilities. This allows him to make up what physical portion quantum physics and natural forces may lack with the mystical portion and supernatural forces as well as vice versa, exploiting the meta structure to infinite degrees, giving the user all but unlimited possibilities to work around with. He mainly employs this magic with his fighting style, to enhance his attacks or for long range strikes, as well as supportive and defensive means too.

 **Much of Alex's magic was inspired by the Infinity Gems and Silver Surfer/Franklin Richards from Marvel and Heavenly Body Magic from Fairy Tail.**


End file.
